


"Sterek? What. The. Fuck. Is. A. Sterek?" By DeviantDinoDisaster.

by DeviantDinoDisaster



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Sex, Bondage, Bonding, Crossing Parallels, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Multi, Oral Sex, Parallel Universes, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-01-12 20:35:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1199349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviantDinoDisaster/pseuds/DeviantDinoDisaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starting of is regular Teen Wolf settings, Stiles barges into Derek's loft and they end up in a parallel universe - one where they're a little different...And a lot Royal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Eventual sexual awesomeness, in later chapters...

" _Sterek_?! What. The. Fuck. Is. A. _Sterek_?!" Stiles barged into the loft.  
"Stiles." Derek said.  
"Look, I'll show you." Stiles dropped himself onto the sofa, and opened Derek's laptop. He typed in the password to Derek's account and then brought up a search engine.  
"I'm not even going to _ask_ how you know my password." Derek sighed in frustration.  
"I wouldn't ask either." Stiles typed in 'Sterek' and pressed on the images link. Loads of pictures that they had never taken started to pop up on the screen, of them sitting together cuddling up on a boat.  
"What. The. Fuck."  
"Exactly!" Stiles carried on searching. "Look! I think there's some sort of parallel universe crossing over with ours. I've looked it up online - and it says it occurs every couple of thousand years. And that our worlds will collide and stay in one universe for anything up to a century." Stiles turned his head, almost headbutting Derek - because Derek had moved forwards to see the laptop. "Erm." Stiles blushed.  
"We need to tell the pack." Derek moved back quickly - away from Stiles and his raising heart beat.  
"Erm, *cough* I also saw _this_..." He turned back to the laptop and started typing again. This time a page about royal alpha werewolves and their bonded life-mates came up on the screen. "I'm not sure - but I think this is the same universe as the other one..." Derek, Cora and Peter in a family portrait was at the top of the page, and in the portrait Stiles was sitting next to Derek's throne - in his own throne.  
And underneath there was a family tree - where Derek and Stiles were labelled as bonded and married life-mates. "But I'm pretty sure that this page is official and the other one is for the media - who is apparently _obsessed_. It's weird that in these portraits, etc we're wearing old fashions 'King and Subjects' clothes - and yet they have this technology, the same as what we've got." Stiles carried on scrolling, it had got to the comment section of the page and there was a link in one of the comments; he clicked on it and it redirected them to loads of paparazzi pictures of " _Sterek_ " like the ones they had seen earlier, but unclear versions - from far away and at different angles.  
"I don't understand...-" Derek said just as there was a large flash of light that absorbed them.  
"What the hell?!" Stiles said as he felt like his corneas were being set on fire.

Derek awoke with a grumble, lifting himself to sit up, then opening his eyes looking around a large throne room.  
"The rip." Stiles said at the front of the hall standing next to Derek.  
Wait. Derek? Another one? No, THE other one.  
" _Ow_..." The Stiles next to him moaned. "I feel like shit..."  
Derek stood up and looked between himself and Stiles, and the other set of themselves stood next to their thrones, with Cora and Peter. The throne room was lined with people, servants, guards, and other subjects.  
He turned to the Stiles on the floor and kicked him in the side. "Get up."  
"Ow! Why the hell would you do that?!" He got up and noticed the other people in the room, "fucking hell..."  
"Please, hold you're tongue. We do not tolerate that sort of language here." The other Derek boomed from the front of the hall.  
"Oops, sorry, dude." Stiles said, dusting himself off. "It's kinda common place where we come from." He finished with a shrug.  
Derek whacked him over the back of the head. "Shut up, Stiles."  
"Sorry." He said to "King" Derek, then turns to his Derek and started whacking him on the arms "Stop hitting me! Stupid Sourwolf!" He backed away when Derek wolfed out into his beta-form. "Okay! Okay! Stop being scary!" Stiles moved further away.  
"Shut. Up. _Stiles_." Derek growled.  
"Why do you treat him so?" The Royal Stiles questioned.  
"He's _annoying_." Derek said flatly.  
"Even so, you shouldn't harm your mate." The king said.  
"Mate! *cough* No! No no, no no." Stiles said. "He's the packs alpha. But I'm not part of the pack-"  
"Yes, you are." Derek frowned.  
"Oh...I didn't know." Then Stiles went back to what he was saying. "Anyways, I'm just a weak little human, and my only defence is sarcasm." He sighed.  
"You're the one who comes up with all of the plans. You're the one who solves the problems and cases we have. You're even the one to keep us altogether and create a treaty with the hunters. You're the one who got the local law and hospital on our side." Derek was facing Stiles straight-on now. "Don't you know how _large_ you're place in our pack is?"  
"Erm, well...not really...I s'pose..." Stiles looked shocked, speechless and dazed (and reallllly confused). "But you hate me, so it doesn't matter either way." Stiles said as he looked down at the floor, kick the floor with his toes.  
"Shut up, Stiles." Derek friendly fist bumped him on the arm. "No one _actually hates  you_."


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not that anyone reads this...but "SORRY FOR THE WAIT!! I REALLY DIDNT MEAN IT! BLAME COLLEGE!!!" x

Once both parties had discovered neither of them was to blame for the sudden world displacement, the royal pairs' servants ushered the other Stiles and Derek to their quarters.  
"I am NOT sharing with this douchebag." Stiles protested. As he walked around the rooms.  
"Your majesty ordered that you share, I only carried out his orders, my lord." The servant looked down politely, then backed out of the room and closed the door.  
Stiles turned to look at Derek, about to protest further, but instead saw the frown on Derek's face dissipate somewhat.  
"Do you really hate me that much?" Derek asked gently as he walked back around the monster of a bed towards Stiles.  
"I don't hate you; it's you who has a problem with me, Derek." Stiles frowned. Derek stilled a few feet away.  
"Didn't you hear me earlier?"  
"Yes I heard, but you just said that for the courts sake - not mine." Stiles sighed, grabbed the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger, then looked down.  
A hand rested over Stiles' and gently pulled it away from his face.  
"Have I honestly ever been known for caring about what majorities think of me?" Stiles looked up to see Derek with a worried expression, still holding his hand as if it would've gone straight back to Stiles' face.  
"Well, no, but-" Stiles sighed again. "It doesn't matter. I'm gonna try to get some sleep." Stiles looked at his hand waiting for Derek to release it.  
"Same." Derek let go, and started stripping down to his tight black boxer-briefs. Once finished he turned towards the bed and got in. Watching Stiles.  
"Erm." Stiles blushed at the scene that had just happened in front of him. "*cough* *cough*" Stiles cleared his throat to cover his lack of words, and the direction his thoughts were going. "I'll go sleep on the couch or something then."  
"No." Derek said lurching forwards into a sitting position. "I mean, no, it's too cold in this castle for that, just share with me - it's what they want." Derek blushed, then frowned at himself.  
"Erm, okay...erm." Stiles started taking off his flannel plaid shirt. Derek’s eyes were glued to him, but neither of them could look away.  
Then Stiles shoes and socks were off, followed by his slogan shirt, and his trousers.  
Standing in just his Sesame Street animal boxer-briefs, he looked up at Derek. "I know they're stupid but they were funny at the time. Irony: that's what I was going for."  
Stiles slowly climbed in next to Derek, his eyes had lessened in intensiveness now that he was mostly covered by the duvet.  
"Ironic? As in, you're not really an animal in bed?" Deer looked confused.  
"Wouldn't know, dude. Never had sex with anyone." Stiles lay on his side, faced away from Derek. "No one is interested in me like that, or at all for that matter."  
"But, your girlfriend, what’s-her-name, Lydia. Surely, she does?"  
"Ahaha! Nice one. I'm not going out with Lydia. I wouldn't even dream of it now, I came out to myself about half a year back, before that I thought I was bi-curious. But nah, I'm just a homo. Me and Lyds are just friends." Stiles turned to face Derek.  
"So, nobody would mind if I did this then?" Derek slid his hand up Stiles thigh, fingers fluttering over his skin, until they settled on Stiles hip bone, rubbing his thumb into the curve.  
"Nobody." Stiles said shocked. Heart beat skyrocketing.  
Derek's hand then restarted rising, brushing over Stiles' happy trail, up over his sensitive nipples, earning a yelp as Derek lightly twisted one. His hand brushing over Stiles' collarbone, up his neck and resting on his cheek, thumb rubbing gently over the skin under Stiles' eye.  
"Still nobody?" Derek leaned down towards Stiles pressing their lips together gently.  
"Nuh-uh." Stiles shakes his head before threading his fingers in the hair just above the back of Derek's neck, and pulling Derek down to slam their mouths together in hope.  
At first, it was clumsy and slightly desperate. All sorts of feelings crushing down on them at once; lust, curiosity and nervousness, to name but a few.  
Stiles nibbling on Derek's lip, then licking inside Derek's mouth, like it was searching for missing answers.  
"Mmm...Stiles..." Derek breathed out when Stiles broke of the kiss to start nibbling at Derek's jaw and neck. "Closet dominant much?"  
Stiles pulled Derek fully on top of him sliding Derek between his legs, and then curling them around Derek's waist.  
"You think?" Stiles whispered between nibbles.  
"Yeah." Derek grinned nuzzling Stiles's neck, then sobering up. "Are you sure you want to do this now? I mean...you know...rush into things?" Derek asked cautiously.  
"Are you kidding me? You're a-sweet-piece-of-ass, clever and romantically trying to watch my virtue?" Stiles one-sided smiled. "Don't take this as me saying 'no' to cuddles and romance afterwards, but right now I need you to cuff me to the bed post and fuck me doggie style. Understood?" He whispered and breathed it heavily into Derek's ear, then licking and nibbling his ear. Getting confidence from the way Derek looked at him.  
Derek feeling kinda trance like but completely turned on, sat back and flipped Stiles over onto his stomach.  
"Uft! I would say 'calm down tiger!' but that's the total opposite of what I want and neeeeed right now." Stiles rose to his knees, lowered onto his elbows and stuck his arse out, wiggling it in front of Derek - goading him on.  
Derek Ripped off Stiles' boxers and grabbed the convenient hand cuffs in the top bedside draw - where he also found the lube and condoms. Curious...


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is sooooo short, hopefully I'm going to do loads of adding chapters - the lengths may vary, but hopefully they'll be plenty in number :)  
> It will get out of the bedroom within the next couple of chapters, so that you can see other parts to this story other than the singular Sterek couple (winkwink,nudgenudge)... haha ;P and then probably jump straight back into the bedroom... hahaha x
> 
> If anyone would like me to write a specific type of Sterek then give me a heads up by email: cydanabeth@hotmail.co.uk  
> with the email subject as "PICK ME!" - and I'll try to get onto it as soon as possible :) x much love

Derek squirted lube onto the ends of his fingers before rubbing it around his digits.  
"Hurry." Stiles pants as Derek's hand wraps around his length and starts slowly pumping. "Come on, Fast and furious? Please?"  
"Did you really just say that?" Derek stops millimetres away from Stiles awaiting hole.  
"Yes...ignore that and finger me already." He pushes back towards Derek but can't get far because of the cuffs. "Please..." He whimpers impatiently.  
Derek pushes his thumb lightly against Stiles's hole, not enough to go in, but just enough to test the grounds and here Stiles moan frustratedly. Derek feel a need to taste Stiles, dipping his head, spreading Stiles and giving him a long hard lick straight over Stiles's hole seem to wreck them both.  
"Oh my god! Do that again!" Stiles practically begged.  
Derek listened to shows of pure wrecked Stiles, smelt the strong scent of arousal, Stiles's body singing every time Derek touched him, every lick, every too gentle stroke. But Stiles wanted this fast and hard, Derek thought to himself, maybe I can do this another time.  
Slowly pushing one finger and sliding his tongue around the rim and his finger, earnt him a slow moan.  
"You finger yourself often...?" Derek moaned against Stiles's rim. "You're quick to adjust..." He licked a line up Stiles's back whilst slipping in another finger. Stiles pushing back with a soft moan.  
"Uh-huh. Yep. Totally. You're better though." Stiles felt thick fingers pumping in and out of him, not hitting his P-spot but scissoring him like a beast. "Find my prostate..." He moaned.  
"No, I'm doing It this way on purpose." Derek nipped at the back of Stiles shoulder whilst still leaning over him, chest to back, thigh to thigh. He removes his fingers after four have stretched Stiles leaving him wrecked and nose-diving into the pillows.  
"How was that hot without my prostate being-ah!" Derek shoved into Stiles fast and hard straight into his prostate. The smell of pleasure and no hint of pain have Derek the confidence to carry on thrusting the way he entered.  
"Hold on to the bed." Derek said around trusts, biting his own lip a little.  
Stiles latched onto the head board and sees stars - continuous stars, feeling the build up at the bottom of his stomach, even though Derek's hand was no longer on his dick.  
"Tell me when you're going to cum." Derek practically growls sexually into Stiles right ear.  
"Derek!" Stiles cums at Derek's words, stars crashing through his sight - harder than before, his body over sensitive after cumming so hard, not being able to hold himself up he slumps out of breath.  
"Fuck! Stiles you're so fucking tight." Derek slams into Stiles one last time filling him up and slumping over onto Stiles's back.  
"I've never cum so hard in my entire life. Felt like my cum had gone from zero to Flash!"  
"So you're cum turned into Flash? A superhero...?..." Derek sighed from exhaustion and contentment.  
"Shaddup, and get off me so we can go clean up and then sleep." Stiles smiled and blushed as Derek focused on Stiles trying to get off of his dick, feeling a pull on the inside of his rim, his wrists still cuffed.  
"We're knotted." Derek said mildly surprised. Trying not to move too much.  
"THAT'S A THING???! LIKE AN ACTUAL THING??!"


End file.
